


【翻译】You are Warm in My Hand

by Renata Lord (snowlight)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Reality, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mirror Universe, Scars, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/pseuds/Renata%20Lord
Summary: 镜像Kirk丢了他的Spock。他的解决方式：再去抢一个回来。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You are Warm in My Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/335234) by [Renata Lord (snowlight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/pseuds/Renata%20Lord). 



> 警告：三观不正、非常规HE/BE、洗脑暗示、总之就是镜像小舰你懂的。

他的战利品身上有些地方实在太过软弱。多么奇怪，两张全无差别的面孔从他眼中看过去会是如此不同。即使如此，当他轻触那完美无瑕的光滑面孔，感觉着那确切无疑的存在时，James Kirk只想为这宇宙的神秘魔力唱起颂歌。

打从他第一次接触到时空镜面另一边的平行宇宙时起，Kirk已经付出了无数的筹划心血以及精心计算的代价，全部为了这一刻。特定的人物被清除，理论应用物理的自然铁律被驯服被改写，无数的试验品被牺牲。所有的筹划，所有的计算，所有的期待——所有这一切几乎沉重得难以承受，即使身为星联帝国的骄傲金童。

最终一切被一场时机恰好的离子风暴完成，轻松得几近荒谬，而现在他应得的战利品终于再一次落入他的手中，皮肤温暖，安静沉眠。一个美丽与奇迹的造物，即使它现在还不是 _他的_ Spock——但是这是一个饱含希望的起点，等到Kirk把它准备完毕的时候，它将足以弥补他所失去的一切。  
在他的手指下，这一个Spock开始转醒。对普通人而言那镇定剂足以让他们再昏迷至少两个小时，但药效在混血身上总是让人挫败的缺乏精准。  
“醒来吧，睡美人，”他轻柔地在对方耳边悄声说。  
在余光里，Kirk看到浓密的眼睫颤抖着，眉毛拧成一个更深的结。仍旧是拙劣的仿造品，当然，但是已足以令他感觉到一种用最人类的方式亲吻它的冲动。  
Spock发出一声惊喘恢复意识的那一刻，Kirk立即便从钉进那具身体的紧绷察觉。一小段迟钝的反应时间过后——镇定剂明显仍在起作用——他的猎物开始在束缚中挣扎。向上瞪视他的眼睛漆黑深邃一如深空，有什么接近震惊和迷惑的情绪缠绕其中。那里还没有恐惧。  
“Jim——”瓦肯人开口，但是Kirk用一根手指抵上那苍白的唇。  
“欢迎回家，”他说，声音里没有半分嘲弄。  
*  
McCoy曾给他下过“普通精神异常”的临床诊断，但一旦涉及到Spock他就成了个“彻头彻尾的疯子”。（人们在醉酒时有多么管不住他们的嘴着实令人惊奇。）Kirk指出作为一名帝国星舰舰长炸掉一两颗前沿行星实在无足挂齿，而且那是让瑞吉利安人开口交代他们到底把整个星联中最好的大副囚禁在了哪里的最好方式——更重要的是，那是 _他的_ 大副。  
Bones没有回答，只是给了他一个再熟悉不过的恼怒眼神。近乎以下犯上，Kirk想，即使作为一名天才到在医学院中就引起了楚尔结合体*注意的医生。但他的CMO有一种特殊的谨慎和韧性。此外，他们彼此已经太过熟悉，他们的关系久到几乎能与他和Spock的相比。[*joined Trill，TNG和DS9剧集中出现，类人种族Trill（宿主）接受另一非类人智慧种族Trill symbiont共生后并继承后者来自历代宿主全部知识的结合体。]  
_Spock_ 。  
这个名字仍然让他感到一种从未曾预期到过的疼痛。  
他们甚至没来得及说再见，完全没有预料到事情会如何发展。前一刻Spock还在通过远距投影通信器微微睁大眼睛看着他，双唇微张仿佛正准备唤出他的名字，下一刻——什么都没有了。联络中断。扫描区域的生命信号：无。Sulu在确认这一点的时候脸上挂着一个让人厌恶的哂笑。无。无。无。  
Kirk在那片区域停留了215小时。他派出了回收和救援舱，动用了所有关系，用最可怖的命运威胁了无数灵魂，如果他们无法把 _属于他的那一个_ 完好无损地带回来。Spock没有死。他们分享着瓦肯链接——即使违背法律——打从他们14岁时起，而那链接急切地告诉他， _他的_ Spock还活着，即使他们被时间和空间分离。  
这链接无法被安抚。  
他尝试过所有可能。他申请最危险的任务并为此得到无数奖章。他和帝国领土内所有的类人种族上床，以及更多的一些。他甚至允许Bones定时给他一针以保证他能得到一些该死的睡眠，虽然首席医官对此比起满足更多的是担心。  
情况对Spock和 _他自己_ 来说都糟糕得毫无希望，当Bones带着每季例行精神评估报告找到他的时候尤甚。  
但是当然，James T. Kirk从不相信无解的绝境。  
*  
这一个实在太过无辜太过轻信，在他们热衷的游戏中对他毫无抵抗之力；但是说到底，Spock就是Spock。事实上，如果要从哲学上来说，是Spock自己说过他全部人生的目的就是站在Kirk的身侧，无论身处哪个宇宙。古希腊人称之为 _telos。_ James T. Kirk，在14岁的时候开着车冲下悬崖的少年，称之为命运。  
他一直如此告诉自己。无论如何，最终，命运会解决一切。  
“你不是我的舰长，” _这一个_ 说，在肉眼可见的震惊终于被隐藏完美之后，他的声音紧绷，双眼中谨慎地抹去一切感情，“我也不是你的——”  
他的话语猛地截断，仿佛有人一记重击让他失去继续的力气。  
愤怒？羞耻？后悔？Kirk无法辨认，这让他坐立难安，因为他 _了解_ 他的Spock。但是他在需要的时候有足够的耐心，而此刻他并无意造成不必要的伤害  
他没有反驳，而是抬起手，着迷地顺着瓦肯人的胸膛向下抚去，宛若初见。大理石般的肌肤在灯光下笼着一层淡绿色光晕，肌肉线条精致而优美。  
这个来自瓦肯熔炉的造物是完全属于他的，如此美丽。Kirk记得为Spock的生理着迷的方式，和Bones那种令人毛骨悚然的兴趣完全不同。而现在，连Spock的 _手肘_ 都让他的胃部期待地收紧。  
已经过了太久，太久。  
他再次冲Spock微笑，充满了深意和罕有的保证。  
“你这里没有正确的刺青，”他用一根手指戳戳他的腹部，就在瓦肯人的心脏上方。“我们得尽快解决这个问题。下一次登岸假会在Elgon II号星上，很方便，不是吗？”  
对方的声音拔高了。“如我之前所述，我并非——”  
Kirk毫不受影响地继续。“你记得Tvkin吗，Spock？他正好搬到了那里，而且他对瓦肯文字那么熟悉。除非，当然，这回你想要我的名字用标准语书写而成？又或者用克林贡语，如果你想更情趣一点的话。”  
为了进一步强调他的所有权，Kirk低下头亲吻指尖下的赤裸皮肤，感受着贯穿整个身体的颤抖，即使男人顽固地保持着沉默。他可以听出瓦肯人快速的心跳，响亮得仿佛暗雷滚过爱荷华的平原。 _那一个_ James Kirk听到过这声音吗？ _他_ 知道所有这些隐藏在歌声和悲叹背后那精致可怕的秘密吗？  
_这一个_ Spock的皮肤是一块完美无瑕的画布。有片刻他思考着是否应该用古老的方式让滚烫的刀锋划过皮肤，留下他至爱的痕迹。他的Spock遍布伤痕，每一道痕迹都是一个故事。  
“你右膝上的疤痕没有了，”他告诉 _这一个_ 。“你记得怎么得到它的吗？那是我们的初遇。我八岁，你九岁。我评论了你死掉的母亲，于是我们打了一架。你那时候真的很蠢，压根不知道提防我靴子上的刀刃。”  
Kirk带着些许悔意抚摸着现在光滑的膝盖，望向他的猎物。Spock的眼睛睁得大大的，好像完全不明白发生的一切。Kirk微笑起来。  
“别担心。你报复回来了，”他在Spock眼前转转右手腕，展示给他那道平行于头静脉的粉色旧伤。“你教会我瓦肯人咬人像野生塞拉兽一样狠。”  
Spock向上看着他。他发出一声小小的声音，好像困在陷阱里受伤的动物。  
“我想你，”他说，手指揉上Spock的大腿内侧。这里也没有任何刺青，不过现在这不是重点。“我想念你在我身边。我想念 _这个_ ，每个晚上——而我有太多的晚上……”  
他心里有什么为这坦承危险地摇摆，但是他很快恢复，印下另一个吻。要多久这一个的身体才会背叛他的灵魂？要多久他的心才会为他所有？  
“一切都会好的。你等着看吧。我们的链接不会向你撒谎，即使我想要那样。”他抬起一只手伸向Spock太阳穴的融合点。Spock的脸上第一次现出真正毫无掩饰的惊惧，他再度挣扎起来。所以 _另一个_ James Kirk是无精神力者？真是浪费。但是这一个如此认真地抗拒他，他不急于逼迫他，尤其是这个过程本身是如此令人愉悦的时候。  
“Jim——”他的瓦肯人轻声说。  
他因为那名字微笑。“Yes？”  
“ _我的Jim_ 会找到我。”Spock突然转为冰冷的声音已经足够说明一切。“只有太过愚蠢之人才会质疑此点。”  
那几乎与 _上一个_ 对他说的一字不差。在四年前。  
那个Spock错了。  
Kirk直起身，看见Spock已经闭上了眼睛。他看到那熟悉的毅然决然的神色，仿佛他正要进入反刑讯冥想，而那神情几乎让Kirk放松地大笑出声。有些事情永远不会改变。永远，永远，永远不会。  
心满意足地哼鸣着，James Kirk的手指划过Spock的身体，想象着他即将描绘其上的所有伤痕。每一道伤口他都会重塑他们间的故事，让他们彼此重历那所有辉煌。  
他和这一个之间有着二十年的时间等待弥补。  
他已然迫不及待。  
  
END.


End file.
